Mystery Pokémon School
by FireflyLake
Summary: Orebelle and friends are accepted into a school where they can learn about Pokemon and human interactions. On the way there they meet some of the other students, one of which she knew as a child. Once they get to the school everything seems normal, until Pokémon start disappearing. Strange things keep happening to her. And what's the connection with this light she keeps seeing?
1. Welcome To Your New Home!

"Mommy? Are you awake?" The little girl asked as she tried to reach up on the bed.

"Hm? Orebelle? Is everything alright?" Her mom asked picking her up and placing her on the bed.

"I saw that thing again!" She said hugging her mom tightly and crying.

"Don't worry. It's just a bad dream. Now, you need your sleep. We arrive at our new home tomorrow." She said tucking her in next to herself.

"Mommy it was real. I saw it outside." Orebelle said tiredly.

At this her mom froze for a second. "Your just tired is all. Good night." She kissed her forehead and waited for to fall asleep.

"Night." Orebelle said before falling into a deep sleep.

Before her mom went to bed she looked out the window of the ship wondering if what her daughter said was true. She let out a sigh of relief when she didn't see anything and got in bed.

* * *

The next day they got off the ship and headed out to their new home. "Here we are honey. We're going to take a bus to our home, but tonight we'll stay at the Pokémon Center." Her mom said as they walked in.

"Hi there. I'm Nurse Joy. Welcome to Violet City of Johto. I'll lead you to your room." She said and started to show them the way.

When they got in their room Orebelle looked out the window to see people with Pokémon. "Mommy?" Orebelle asked trying to get her mom's attention.

"Yeah, what is it Orebelle?" She replied lying on the bed.

"Can I go outside? I promise I won't go too far." Orebelle begged.

"Alright. Don't stay out too long, alright?" She said watching as Orebelle nodded and ran out of the Pokémon Center.

* * *

"Dad! Can we go play?" The little boy asked.

A tall man with blue hair and eyes looked down at him. His bangs were combed out so that they would spike above his left eye allowing him to see. "Later. I have a battle. You can go out now and we'll play later though?" He said smiling at his son.

"Okay." The boy was disappointed. He was only seven and his dad was the famous Gym Leader of Violet City. He walked around outside until he spotted someone. A girl around his age was walking around the town aimlessly.

Her dark blonde hair was tied into a side pony tail that curled out at the end and was bouncing as she ran to a couple with a Furret. It looked at her confused as to why it could only see one eye. Noticing this she took out a hair pin and pulled her bangs to the side reveling two Peridot eyes with a hint of gray.

"Little girl, what is your name?" The man asked.

The girl looked up at him unsure. "I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you." She said shyly.

"It's alright. If you want you can keep playing with him." The woman smiled.

"Thank you!" She smiled and went back to playing with the exited Furret.

"Who is she?" The boy whispered to himself.

"HA-CHU!" The girl sneezed.

"Are you sick?" The woman asked concerned for her.

"No?" The little girl replied wriggling her nose like Furret did.

"You know, if you sneeze it means someone's talking about you." The man said taking a tissue from his pocket and wiping her nose.

"Thank you, um." She started to blush.

"Is something wrong?" The man asked.

"My name, it's, um, it's." She didn't know how to tell them her name.

"Aw! So cute! She's so shy." The woman said picking her up and sitting her on the bench with her and her husband.

"You can whisper it to us if you want." The man said rubbing her back.

The girl looked like she was going to cry, but didn't. "Orebelle, Orebelle. My name is Orebelle." She whispered loud enough for them to hear.

The couple smiled, and congratulated her for her bravery. They were disappointed when they had to go home. "If you ever get the chance you should visit us. We have a daughter around you age. She'd love to have you for a friend." The woman said and they waved goodbye.

Later the boy followed her to the Pokémon Center. He stopped at the doors and was about to go in, but the girl stopped and looked back at him and he froze. Her head was tilted to the side with a questioning look on her face. She stepped closer to him and he backed up with each step she took until he ran back to the gym.

"Orebelle! There you are. I was about to go looking for you, where'd you go?" Her mom questioned her as she made sure she was okay.

Orebelle just kept looking in the direction of the boy. "Who was he?" She whispered aloud causing her mom to look in the same direction as her, but see nothing. Together they walked back to the room.

* * *

That night it started raining. Orebelle couldn't sleep so she sat on a chair looking out the window. "What's that?"

A light was shining in the middle of the street. It moved slowly and then , she put on her blue rain boots and her pink raincoat. She tiptoed out the back of the Center and looked around for the light. The boy woke up hearing someone running and looked out his window next to his bed. First thing he saw was the girl from earlier. He saw her run off and ran out to go find her. Orebelle followed the light into the woods before it vanished again. The boy caught up to her and was confused when he saw her standing still. He went to get closer when there was a clash thunder and lightning.

"Ah!" Orebelle yelled and ran.

He ran after her. "Hey! Girl! Watch out!" He yelled as she ran towards the lake.

When Orebelle heard someone yell she froze. The boy caught up to see that she was at the rim of the lake and starring down.

"Hey! Are you alright?" He call to her.

She was looking down into the water. The boy looked into her eyes to see the highlights in her eyes were gone.

"Hey! What happened? Are you okay!?" He tried to yell at her and shake her. He realized she was looking towards the water and he looked as well.

A light was shining in it and it was showing the reflection of a thunder bird in the sky. The boy looked up and saw only a glimpse of it before it had flown behind some black clouds. The thunder rumbled again and her highlights came back. She fainted and fell into the lake.

"No!" The boy yelled and jumped in after her. He looked around, his blue hair flowing around his face. His bangs that usually covered his eye were out of his way so he could see. He found her half way to the bottom and swam them both up to the threw her on his back and ran to the Pokémon Center. "Nurse Joy! I need your help!" He yelled franticly.

All the lights then flickered on. "What's wrong? Oh! Come quickly! Bring her here!" Nurse Joy told him and two Chanseys came with a stretcher that he laid her down on. "Thank you! I believe this girl's mother is in room fifteen. Please tell her what happened and that we'll do what we can." She instructed him before running to the emergency room.

He ran to room fifteen and slammed the door open. Orebelle's mother was shocked to see a soaking wet boy in her doorway panting.

"Miss! Your daughter! She's in the emergency room!" He panted hard with his eyes closed. She got up and ran with the boy to the waiting room tears blurring her vision.

When they got to the waiting room nurse Joy came out to tell her they were doing their best. She sat down on a bench in silence. After an hour she looked up to see the boy sitting scrunched up in a corner. Just then she remembered something. **"Who was he?"** Orebelle's voice rang in her head. She got up and walked over to him. When he felt something touch his shoulder his head snapped up. She looked at his face. Blue eyes with dry trails of tears on his cheeks.

"Sorry." He whispered and hugged his legs closer to himself.

"Sorry? What for?" She asked, but the boy looked away.

"Miss your daughter's going to be okay. You may see her now." Nurse Joy said as she walked into the waiting room.

When Orebelle came to the first thing she saw was her mother. "Mommy?" She blinked.

"Yes! It's Mommy!" She exclaimed hugging Orebelle tightly.

Orebelle happily hugged her mom tightly back with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes again she saw the boy standing at the side of the door way. When he realized she saw him he hid behind the door. "You're the boy from earlier." Orebelle exclaimed, making him clenched the door nervously. "Can I see you?" She asked sliding down from the bed.

He clenched his fists and stepped from behind the door with his eyes shut tight.

Orebelle gasped from the sudden movement. She calmed down quickly and smiled at him. Walking closer to him she flipped his wet bangs back.

His hands and eyes shot open at the contact. "W-what are you doing?!" He stammered.

Her Peridot eyes were staring into his blue ones. "You are him! The boy with blue eyes! Thank you!" She exclaimed hugging him.

His face turned a bright pink as she hugged him. "I'm Orebelle! You can call me Ore or Orebel! Some people also call me Bell. What's your name?" She asked smiling up at him.

"Um. Are you okay?" He asked nervously and not wanting to tell her his name.

"How many times are you gonna ask me that? Of course I am! Hey, does this mean we're friends now?" She asked with pleading eyes.

He looked at her then everyone else in the room. They were all happy and amazed. "Yeah." He managed a little smile.

* * *

The next day he came to see her off with his mom and dad. "Thanks for coming! I promise I'll come back to visit!" Orebelle sang as she grabbed his hands and jumped around.

"Your son is a real hero to us." Orebelle's mom said to his parents.

"Well at least he was able to save her. I still wonder why and how they got out there. By the way what's your name? Maybe we could get together? I have a feeling they'd like that." His mom said.

"I'm Bella; my daughter's name is Orebelle. And you?" She replied.

"I'm Anna and my husband's name is Deryn." Anna smiled taking him by the arm.

"Deryn? As in Gym Leader Deryn?" Bella asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's great for our boys, they love to learn. Our son is only seven. We have another son, but he's with his aunt in Unova right now. He's nine." She looked over to the two kids playing. "How old is Orebelle?" Anna asked.

"She's six. Oh! We've got to go! We're moving to New Bark Town! See ya around!" She called back taking Orebelle's hand.

"Bye! I'll miss you!" Orebelle waved to him.

"Bye Bell! I'll see you again!" He waved back.

* * *

Nine years passed and they never saw each other once since then. They attended different schools and were never able to see the other. Over time they made other friends and became busy with them. They still seemed to remember their meeting, though it may only be through their dreams.

* * *

 _ **Going through my flash drives and putting all my fanfictions from, wow, 4th grade to current time up here. This one I think I started in 5th or 6th grade, not sure.**_


	2. Welcome To Violet City!

"Yuriko! Wait up!" Orebelle yelled running after her friend.

The bright blonde girl turned around to watch her best friend catch up, her brown eyes filled with excitement. "Come on Orebelle! It'll be our first day of high school soon!" Yuriko chirped.

"Yet you're still exactly the way you were when I first moved here. And I'm still shocked to think that it was your parents I met all those years ago and embarrassed myself!" Orebelle yelled as they ran to the bus stop.

"Well there's nothing wrong with being me is there?" Yuriko asked uncertain.

"Of course not! I never said there was in the first place." Orebelle smiled. When they got to the bus stop and they found three of their friends from town already waiting there.

"Hey Lyra! Silver! Ethan!" They yelled out to them.

"You two are late." Silver scolded them.

"Aw! Come on Silver! It's not like we did this on purpose!" Orebelle complained.

"Whatever." Silver replied rolling his eyes.

"Lyra! Make silver be nice!" Yuriko cried more than she commanded.

"Sure, but why me?" She asked.

"Because he can beat up Ethan and he's your boyfriend." She replied.

"And that, folks is what you call running your mouth. Hi five Yellow!" Ethan cheered and got Yuriko to hi five him.

Silver and Lyra on the other hand were blushing over time.

"Uh-oh. The bus is coming. Better stop blushing you two." Orebelle giggled as she wrapped her arms around them and watched them blush even more.

When they got on the bus they sat in the back and put their bags under their seats.

"Students," a man said standing up on the bus. "My name is Mr. Elm, otherwise known as Professor Elm. We will be staying in Violet City for three days. Reason being the school isn't completely prepared yet. You students have been accepted to this school for specific reasons that I'm not to tell you-" He looked at one student who raised his hand. "-because it's not my place to." He gave the kid a look and he put his hand back down. "There will be many courses for you and you will all be participating in Pokémon care classes where you will receive an egg to care for. This is all I can tell you for now. Please be patient. We will arrive shortly." He said and sat down.

The five friends talked while they waited for the bus ride to end. "This must be a very special school if they're only accepting less than a bus full of students." Yuriko observed.

"We're only one bus Yuriko. There are most likely a lot more students." Orebelle said.

"Oh. I thought it was odd that there was only one bus." Yuriko laughed rubbing the back of her head."Ow!" She yelped.

"Yuriko! You okay?" They asked.

"What was that? Eh? You're kidding me? What loser chucked a phone at me?" She yelled holding up a red and black cell phone.

"Oh! Hey you caught it! I was afraid it went out the window." A guy laughed walking towards her. He was tall with red hair slicked back except for one strand that hung out over his face. "Sorry my pal was tossing it around and it slipped out of his hands. My name is Lance. You can check my phone if you don't believe me." He smiled.

"Whatever. Just don't let it happen again." Yuriko said handing it to him.

"Thanks Shorty. I'll try!" He said sitting back down.

"I'm not that short!" She yelled, thunder and lightning raging in her eyes.

* * *

When they arrived at Violet City Yuriko took out her phone as they walked to the Pokémon center.

"Who ya calling?" Ethan asked looking over her shoulder as she closed her bag.

"Not calling." She said with fury. She closed one eye and started to get into an aiming position.

"Ethan, stop her!" Orebelle, Lyra, and Silver yelled.

Ethan, curious to see what would happen, paid no attention to them. Yuriko threw her phone with all her might and hit her target.

"Ow!" A guy yelled.

"Yes!" Yuriko yelled punching the air.

Orebelle ran up to them and face palmed herself. "Ethan!" She scolded.

As they argued she went over to her victim to retrieve her phone. "Sorry. Did that just hit you? It slipped out of my hands. I hope you're alright, Lance was it?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"Yeah. No worries." Lance said forcing a smile. "Here's your phone Shorty." He tossed it to her and turned away.

As she walked back they all sighed except for Ethan who was congratulating her.

"Do you really need to make an enemy for school?" Orebelle sighed. "Not to mention before school has even started?"

"He was asking for it." Yuriko replied as they checked in. She couldn't see what the big deal was about it.

They all shared one room with five small beds. "Be My Bad Boy! Be My Bad Boy! Be My Bad Boy And Take Me Away!" Yuriko's phone wouldn't stop playing the song over and over again.

"Who's that? I don't recall putting this song on here?" She questioned as she stopped talking with everyone to answer her phone. Every one stopped too so they could hear.

"Hello?" Yuriko answered it.

"Hey there Yellow! Or is it Yuriko? Aw well. Just thought I'd call ya. By the way you've got a good arm there. Well, later Shorty!" Was all that the person said before hanging up.

"How the heck did this jerk get my number?!" She yelled in frustration.

"Could it be when you threw it at him?" Silver asked.

"Uh. He-he! I guess I shouldn't have let him have it that long?" She laughed and they all sighed at her ignorance. As she went through her phone she noticed Lance put his number in it. She clicked on his number and a picture of him smirking and making a piece sign popped up. "Err! What an arrogant little!" Yuriko stormed out of the room to the front desk. "Excuse me. My friend, Lance, is staying here. I was wondering if you could tell me his room number." She asked Nurse Joy.

"Certainly. Room twentythree." She said after looking it up on her computer and Yuriko stormed off to his room.

* * *

"Lance!" She yelled coming into his room.

He had on long jeans and a long sleeved, white shirt that was now unbuttoned and revealing his bare chest. Her eyes traveled down to where his abs were. When she started to blush she freaked out. Lance looked at her with a somewhat surprised expression. When she froze up he started to blush from her starring.

He threw a towel at her face and turned around. "Is there something you need Shorty?" He asked.

Suddenly she remembered why she was there. "Huh? Oh yeah! Why do you have my number?" She yelled taking the towel down from her face to look him in the eyes.

"What? We can't be friends? By the way you're kind of cute when you're angry." He said making her blush.

"Hm?" She was suddenly confused and forgot why she was mad.

Noticing this he bent down closer to her with his hands in his pockets. "I mean it! You really are cute. Even more so now, that you're blushing like that." He smiled and took one hand out of his pocket to make her look up at him. Her face was completely pink now. "Can you smile for me? I bet you'd look really pretty." He said.

"S-sure." She stammered. Right when she did he took a picture of her on his phone.

"Thank you. Now I've got a somewhat decent picture of you. Later, Shorty." He said walking to his bed.

"Hey! Delete that you jerk!" She yelled snapping out of her trance.

"No way! You even posed for it so too bad. Now get out before my friends come back." He laughed laying down.

Meanwhile Orebelle, Lyra, Silver and Ethan were talking. "I wonder why it's taking so long." Ethan thought aloud.

"Probably beating him up." Silver answered him with a bored, matter-of-fact tone.

"Or she's getting more mad at him." Lyra put in.

"I agree with Lyra." Orebelle chimed in as she flipped through a book.

Just then Yuriko's phone started ringing "Be My Bad Boy! Be My Bad Boy! Be My Bad Boy And Take Me Away!"

"Would you look at that. She forgot her phone." Orebelle said answering the phone. "You've reached Yuriko's phone. She's not here now. This is Orebelle. May I take a message for you?" She asked.

"Actually I was wondering if you could come get Shorty here and put her in a cage. She's in room twentythree. Hey!" The voice yelled and the line was disconnected.

"Better go get her. Come on Lyra." She sighed in defeat and grabbed her by the arm.

When they walked in Yuriko and Lance were on his bed fighting for his phone. Yuriko was sitting on his stomach with his shirt still open. Lance was laying down trying to hold her away from his phone.

"Delete it!" Yuriko yelled.

"You posed for it! Besides I need a picture to match the number! Now get off of me!" He yelled struggling to keep her away from it.

Orebelle cleared her throat looking away.

"It seems we've come at a bad time." Lyra said blushing and doing the same.

Lance and Yuriko looked at themselves and started to blush when they saw the position they were in. "It's not what it looks like!" They yelled in unison.

Lance pushed her off of him and on to the floor so he could button his shirt up.

"Jerk! If you hadn't chucked your phone at me this wouldn't have happened!" She yelled.

"Jeez! How do you deal with this thing?" He asked them covering his ears.

Lyra and Orebelle just shrugged. "Yuriko! You want an ice cream?" Orebelle asked and Yuriko shot up.

"Ice cream? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yuriko exclaimed dragging them along to get the guys so they could leave.

"Yuriko. What an odd girl." Lance said to himself.

* * *

 ** _Real quickly, for those who are confused as to when and where this takes place. It's in Johto, but its an AU [aka alternate universe] so their ages will most likely be different along with a lot of other details._**


	3. Déjà Vu With A Twist?

"Yay! Ice cream!" Yuriko exclaimed jumping up and down with her vanilla ice cream in hand.

"Hey! Watch it! I don't want to get it in my face!" Silver complained having to dodge her fists.

"Oh! Look!" Orebelle pointed to a little Rattata, making Lyra turn her head.

"Lyra. Missing something?" Silver asked.

"Huh? Oops! Sorry Silvy." Lyra said realizing she threw her ice cream into his face.

"Never mind. Just hand me a napkin." He sighed. While he cleaned his face he saw Lance walking by with two other guys. One had blonde hair and the other had purple.

Lance spotted them and tried to wave at Yuriko, but she ignored him. "Hey Shorty. Did I do something? Why won't you look at me?" Lance asked in an innocent tone. "I was just gonna introduce you to some of my friends." He shrugged.

Yuriko just turned away. Lance looked down at her ice cream that was melting on to her hand and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey!" She yelled in protest. She tried to shake his hand off, but couldn't.

He just smirked as he licked the melting ice cream off of her hand and around the rim of the cone. "Your ice cream was melting and I figured you wouldn't mind my tasting it. Vanilla's my favorite anyway. Later Shorty!" He waved as he walked away with his two friends.

* * *

"That jerk! Lance I'm gonna get you!" A girl was yelling as Falkner came out of the Poké Mart.

"Falkner! Hey!" The blonde yelled running from Lance over to him.

"Hey, Morty! What did he do now?" Falkner asked staring at the group of friends.

"He hit this loud girl on the bus with his cell phone and she hit him back when we got here. He hasn't told me everything, but from the looks of it they're in the middle of a war." Morty laughed.

"Hey can we check out the Gym?" The purple haired kid asked.

"Sure thing Bugsy." Falkner replied leading the way. As they headed over to the gym he looked at the girl yelling when he spotted another girl.

She had dark blond hair pulled back into a partial ponytail. Her bangs were covering one eye until she pulled out a hair pin to clip it back so that the Rattata she was playing with could see her eyes. "He-he! Hey there cutie!" She said playing with the Rattata while her friends tried to calm down the energetic light blonde girl.

"Hey, Lance." Morty elbowed him.

"What is it?" Lance asked looking up from his phone. Morty only had to point at Falkner for him to understand. "Let's just go on without him for now." Lance said and they continued on.

Falkner found himself watching her from a far. "That girl. Who is she?" He whispered to himself.

"Ha-chu!" Orebelle sneezed and wiped her nose with a napkin.

"You catching a cold?" Lyra asked with concern.

"No. I don't think so." She shook her head and stood up.

"You know when you sneeze it means someone is talking about you." Ethan said with a matter-of-fact tone trying to mock Silver.

"I think I've heard that somewhere before." Orebelle said trying to think.

"Oh no! It's starting to rain!" Yuriko complained.

"Let's get back to the center." Silver said and they all started to follow him to the center.

Unconsciously, Falkner followed them from behind. He was about to walk in, but froze when Orebelle started to turn around. She tilted her head to the side when she saw him.

She went to go get a closer look, but he walked away when she was about to leave the center."Who was he? He looked familiar." She whispered to herself.

"Orebelle! Come on! We're going to bed!" Ethan said tickling her from behind.

"Alright! Alright! I get it!" She laughed in defeat.

* * *

Later on Silver came up to Orebelle. "Hey do you know him?" Silver asked her.

"Him?" Orebelle wasn't sure who he was talking about.

"That guy from earlier. He was following you around and I thought he knew you." Silver noted.

"He was following me?" She questioned quietly to herself.

"Anyway, don't stay up too late. We're going for a walk tomorrow." Silver said and left her where she sat by the window watching the rain.

She let her hair hang down and put on some shorts and a tank top for bed. She wasn't tired yet so she went back to the window. "What's that?"

* * *

"Thanks for ditching me you guys!" Falkner complained as he put on black shorts and a blue T-shirt.

"It's not our fault you were busy checking a girl out." Morty laughed at Lance's comment.

"I was not!" He yelled at them.

Lance and Morty just laughed. "Hey there she goes now." Morty said pointing out the window.

She was in a blue rain coat and pink boots standing in the street. When she started running off towards the woods Falkner threw some shoes and a coat on and ran out.

"Where's he going?" Lance asked. Morty only pointed at the window and sure enough Falkner ran by after the girl.

When he found her she was in the dead center of the woods. "Why's she over here?" Falkner thought aloud.

"Where'd it go?" She gripped her coat over her heart and looked around franticly.

Falkner went to check on her when there was a flash of lightning and the thunder sounded louder than ever. "Ah!" She screamed and ran.

"Hey! Girl! Watch out!" He yelled as he ran after her, his words repeating in his head.

When Orebelle heard someone yell she stopped and turned around tears in her eyes. As Falkner got closer he saw her on the rim of the lake and was able to see that she had no highlights in her eyes. "Belle." He whispered. They were separated by about fourteen feet. Memories of her running from the lightning flooded his mind. "Orebelle!" He yelled at her.

Her highlights came back. "You?!" She looked at him in shock.

He ran over and hugged her. Images of him and the Pokémon she saw from years ago made her push away from him and she stumbled back, falling into the water.

"No!" Falkner jumped in and swam towards her.

Out of nowhere the light appeared in front of him. It showed him two Pokémon. A golden bird and a white and blue dragon-like Pokémon. The light then shined on Orebelle and he swam towards her. When he grabbed her he swam to the bridge.

"Orebelle!" He gasped.

"Falkner!" Lance yelled as Morty pulled the girl out and he helped Falkner.

"Orebelle!" Falkner took her from Morty and they ran to the Pokémon Center. "Nurse Joy!" He yelled and she came out with a Chansey.

"Oh dear! Chansey! Get the stretcher!" She yelled looking at the girl in his arms. When two Chansey came out with a stretcher he put her on it and they took her away.

"Falkner!" Morty yelled catching him. "You need to sit down." He said walking him to a seat.

"I'll be right back." Lance said and after checking the guests list sprinted to room fifteen.

Lance ran into room fifteen and over to the first person. "Hey wake up!"

After a few seconds Yuriko woke up. "Yuriko! Your friend's in the emergency room!" He yelled grabbing her hand because she was still half asleep.

Everyone else woke up completely when he slammed the door open. They all rushed to the waiting room. "Is she alright?!" They kept asking.

"Your friend swallowed a lot of water. We're doing our best to get her breathing and to get the water out of her lungs. When her condition changes I'll tell you." Nurse Joy said and walked away.

"Orebelle." Yuriko started to cry silently.

Lance came over to her with a drink. "Hey Yuriko. Want a hot chocolate?" He asked handing her a cup.

Lyra went to call her mom and tell her what was going on.

"Lance?" She questioned him as she looked in her drink.

"Yeah?" He replied looking at her apologetically.

"Is she gonna be okay? She's my best friend." She said sadly as she put her hot chocolate on the table in front of her. "Huh?!" She was shocked to feel Lance pull her on his lap and hug her.

"Nurse Joy said, "when her condition changes". Not if." He kept a firm grip on her. "She's gonna be just fine Yuriko." He whispered into her ear.

Her back was to him so she pulled his arms closer to her, because she couldn't turn to hug him. Burying her face in his arms she mumbled. "Thank you, Lance."

* * *

After an hour there was no word and Yuriko fell asleep in Lance's arms so he repositioned her on his lap. Lyra was back and was talking with Silver until he and Ethan decided to talk to Falkner.

"Hey you!" Ethan said in an angry tone. "What did you do to my cousin?" He asked cracking his knuckles.

"She's one of Lyra's friends as well as mine. She's also like a sister to me." Silver said as he gave him a creepy smile and cracked his knuckles and neck.

"I'm sorry." Was all Falkner said and he looked away.

Silver picked him up and Ethan went to go punch him, but Morty grabbed him.

"He saved her!" Morty yelled.

Lyra was watching unsure of what to do.

"Then why is she in there? She hasn't gotten better!" Ethan yelled at him.

Silver's grip on him was dropped and Falkner tried to stand, but passed out after spiting up loads of water.

When Falkner came to he was on a bed. "Where am I?" He asked getting up.

"You're awake!" Morty exclaimed.

Lance was waiting in the doorway. "You feeling alright?" Lance asked him looking from the room across the hall to him.

"Yeah." Falkner replied.

"Good. Your girlfriend has been asking for you." Lance smirked and pointed across the hall.

"Orebelle!" Falkner yelled and rushed over to her room. "Orebelle?" He asked as he came in.

She was sitting on the bed talking to her friends, but turned at the mention of her name. "Eh! You're here!" She said surprised.

He clenched his fists and shut his eyes. "I'm sorry I let this happen again!" He shouted which confused everyone, but her.

She shook her head and smiled as she walked over to him and moved his bangs out of his face. Just like the first time his eyes and hands shot open at the contact. "There are those blue eyes I've been wanting to see." She smiled and hugged him. "Friends?" She whispered in his ear. He only smiled as he hugged her back.

* * *

Later on she was let out and everyone went to an open area in the woods to hangout.

"Hey Falkner?" Orebelle asked as she came up behind him.

"What is it? Humph?!" The second he turned around his lips met hers. They were soft and sweet and tasted like strawberries.

"Thanks for saving me again. This would be two times now." She said and walked to Lyra with a light shade of pink on her face.

"I saw that Falkner." Morty said punching his shoulder.

"What!?" Falkner exclaimed his face turning beet red as Morty just laughed at him.

"Guess who Lance!" A girl's voice came out of nowhere and he suddenly couldn't see. Some of her hair got whipped in his face.

Lance breathed in the scent of flowers and lemon. "Shorty?" He asked tilting his head back.

"Back to Shorty?" Yuriko sighed and sat next to him on the ground.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at her.

"Not too long ago you were calling me by my name." She said playing with the grass.

He smiled at her and patted her head. "Only sometimes Shorty." He laughed.

"And why do you keep calling me that?!" She complained. "Simple. You're shorter than me and I needed something to call my girl." He laughed.

"Just because I'm shorter than you doesn't mean you can go and call me Shorty! You even know my name is Yuriko! Even if you don't want to call me by my name you can still call me Yellow, like Ethan, or Yuri for short!" She complained.

Lance just laughed and hugged her.

"What's so funny? And why are you hugging me?" She complained further.

"So that's a yes to being my girl?" He asked still laughing.

"Y-your? G-girl?!" She repeated blushing.

* * *

 _ **And that's another part down, will do more later as i have work.**_


	4. Are We There Yet?

The next day went by fast and it was time to head to their new school. "Why are there more people coming?" Yuriko asked as they sat down on the bus.

"What we had here is called a pickup. We were supposed to stop here get everyone and head over to the high school, but something went wrong with the schedules so we stayed here for a while. Get it now Shorty?" Lance asked playfully as Yuriko just stuck her tongue out at him.

After being on the bus for five hours everyone started getting bored. "This is taking a very long time. I wonder if we're lost?" Lyra asked looking at Silver.

"You want me to find out?" He offered standing up.

"Sure." She let Silver by.

He tapped on Professor Elm's shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"What is it boy?" He asked turning to him.

Silver gritted his teeth, but remained calm. "The name's Silver, not boy. Where are we going?" He asked aggravated.

"Sorry, Silver, and we're going to Blue Lagoon. It'll be about eight more hours so just sit tight." When he said that, the whole bus sighed.

"I think I'm becoming claustrophobic! I don't know if I'll be able to see you guys for a long time! Thirteen hours is too long!" Yuriko complained pushing away from her friends.

"Thanks. We love you too." Orebelle said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Ah!" Yuriko shrieked standing as the bus turned a corner.

"Careful there Shorty. You might hurt yourself." Lance laughed.

"I think I'm sick of you the most." She mumbled looking down at him, seeing how she landed on him when she fell.

"Huh? If you're that sick of me then why are you on me?" He smirked and she quickly jumped off of him."Idiot." He said pulling her back down so that she sat next to him. "If you don't want to get hurt, sit still." He put an arm around her to keep her there.

* * *

Four hours passed and everyone was either asleep or just about to fall asleep. Lyra was sleeping on Silver's shoulder while he slept with his head on hers. Ethan was wide awake and taking pictures of people mumbling something about blackmail. Yuriko was asleep on Lance's lap and cuddling closer to him. Orebelle was half asleep leaning against the window.

"Hey Orebelle." Falkner whispered moving to sit next to her.

"Hey there Blue-eyes." She yawned quietly.

"How've you been all these years?" He asked quietly.

"Good, but recently I've been having these weird illusions of a golden light again. That's what I was following into the woods the first time we met and the second time. I've been seeing it since I was little." She looked out the window then sat up straight. "We don't talk about it at home. Since Dad went missing at sea Mom doesn't like to listen to scary things like that." Orebelle admitted gloomily.

"I saw it too. How is it scary?" Falkner asked.

"I don't know. When I told her the first time she had a look of horror and I didn't want to worry her so I never brought it up again." she rubbed her eyes and stretched trying to fight off the sleep.

Not too long after she started to feel drowsy, Morty came over to check on them. "Hey there love birds." He said as he faced them from the seat in front of them.

"L-love birds?" Falkner stuttered, embarrassed by the title bestowed upon them by him.

"Hm? Hey Morty." Orebelle yawned unaware of what he just said.

"Just thought you might like to have these. Her cousin's asleep and he had a whole case of pictures. I only took yours out. Lance didn't seem to care much." He said giving him pictures of the two.

Falkner looked through them. It was him and Orebelle. Sitting, laughing, and just hanging out together. He thought they were harmless until he found one picture. He blushed a deep red and unknowingly he placed a hand to his mouth covering it.

"Something wrong?" Morty asked taking the picture. "How cute. You kissed." Morty smirked. "I'll show this to Lance, I bet it'll make him jealous that you got your girl to kiss you first." Morty smirked looking at a red Falkner.

After Falkner retrieved the pictures from him he sat down and stuffed them in his bag. He looked to his side to see a sleeping Orebelle.

"She really is cute asleep." Morty commented on her sleeping face. "Maybe I'll ask her out and sweep her off her feet?" He suggested eyeing Falkner.

He was going to say something when she turned over and fell asleep on his lap.

"Well I guess that's enough teasing." Morty sighed and left them alone.

* * *

"Good news! We're here!" Professor Elm yelled waking everyone, but Yuriko, up. "Now, I'm giving each group a number. This number is the number of the house you will be staying at! Now get into groups everyone! The most you can have is nine for now." He instructed and everyone filed off the bus and got into groups of five to nine people.

The five friends along with Lance, Morty, Falkner and another girl were put in one group. "Number fourteen." Professor Elm called handing a map with a sticky note that had the number fourteen on it to Ethan.

"Cool. Let's go!" He shouted and started leading the way.

"Sorry. You'll have to get used to him." They said to the girl who was thrown into their group.

* * *

When they got in they put their things down and headed to different rooms. Morty took the last room on the left, Lance was before his and Ethan's was the first so Silver took the second and Falkner the third. The girls took rooms across from the guy's. Lyra from Silver, Orebelle from Falkner, the new girl from Ethan and Yuriko from Lance, not that she had a choice seeing how she was asleep. This left the room across from Morty vacant.

* * *

 _ **And that's where we will leave off here. (This may seem mostly about Lance x Yellow for a while, but I will be having all characters involved together and in their own chapters.)**_


End file.
